Dark Adventure 2
by Shark The SnowWolf
Summary: "It has been six years since I defeated Future Kaze The Windhog. It has been peaceful for the last six years and I hope that nothing bad will happen to break this peace said Dark".
1. Episode 1 A New Beginning

"It has been six years since I defeated Future Kaze The Windhog. We couldn't find present Kaze anywhere in Japan. Kaze is probably where in the world but we give up on finding him because Luna, Shark, Rai, Light, Darkness, Sonic, and Shadow I had our kids to raise. Luna and I have a son and his name is Yuto The SnowWolf and he is five years old. Shark and Rai had a son and a daughter. Their son's name is Shion The SnowWolf and he is four years old. Their daughter's name is Alisha The SnowWolf. Rai died two month ago and this made Shark, Shion and Alisha very sad. Darkness had a son. His name is name Ibuki The DarkWolf and he five years old. Darkness wife lefted them because she didn't love Darkness anymore. Sonic and Amy had a son. There son's name is Shiro The Hedgehog and he is eight years old. Amy and Shiro came to Yuki City after Future Kaze was defeated. Light had a son. Light's son is name Aichi The LightWolf. Light's wife died after Aichi was born. Shadow had a son. His name is Jude The Hedgehog and he is eight years old. Shadow's wife died from a fatal disease and Jude was only five years old when she died. This made Jude, Black Doom and Shadow very sad. Night, Zero and Black Doom are still living in Yuki City with us. It has been peaceful for the last six years and I hope that nothing bad will happen to break this peace said Dark".

Dark's and Luna's House

"Hey Mom; can I go play with Shion and Alisha said Yuto". "Sure you can Yuto but be home by 7:00 pm okay said Luna". "Thanks and okay Mom said Yuto". "You are welcome said Luna".

Meanwhile with Light, Darkness, Ibuki and Aichi at the arcade.

"Uncle Light; I bet I can beat you at skiing game over there said Ibuki". "Let's see you try then Ibuki said Light". "Alright then Uncle Light said Ibuki". "Uncle Darkness; let's go watch them said Aichi". "Okay Aichi said Darkness".

Meanwhile Shadow and Black Doom at the SSS Cafe.

"Shadow; this tsukemen ramen is so good said Black Doom". "Yeah I know right said Shadow". "Shadow; I tell can you something said Black Doom". "Sure you can Black Doom said Shadow". "Shadow; today is the tenth anniversary of when I became a hedgehog said Black Doom". "I know Black Doom said Shadow". "Shadow; you are a good son said Black Doom". "Thanks Black Doom; I mean father said Shadow". "Shadow; you can call me, Black Doom or father if you want to said Black Doom". "Thanks father said Shadow". "You are welcome my son said Black Doom". "Dad and grandfather! Sorry that I'm so late said an unknown voice.". "Jude; why are you late said Shadow". "Dad; the reason why I'm so late is because all of the subway trains were down about thirty minutes said Jude". "Okay Jude said Shadow". "Dad and grandfather; what are you guys eating said Jude". "Jude; we are eating tsukemen ramen said Black Doom". "Can I order some said Jude". "Sure you can Jude said Black Doom and Shadow". "Thank you dad and grandfather said Jude". "You are welcome Jude said Black Doom and Shadow". "Dad; why are we here again said Jude". "Jude; the reason why we are here again is because we are celebrating the tenth anniversary when your grandfather became a hedgehog said Shadow". "Okay Dad. Grandfather; I'm sorry that I forget to day is the tenth anniversary when you became a hedgehog said Jude". "It is okay Jude said Black Doom". "Thank you grandfather said Jude". "You are welcome Jude said Black Doom". "Father; what would you like to do after we are done eating here said Shadow". "I would like us go buy new clothes said Black Doom". "Okay Father said Shadow". "Hey Dad; why are you calling Black Doom father said Jude". "Jude; the reason why I'm calling Black Doom father is because I want to call him father from now on said Shadow". "Okay Dad said Jude". "Jude; you should order your food now so that we can go buy new clothes said Black Doom". "Okay grandfather said Jude".

Meanwhile with Night and Zero at the forest of Yuki.

"Night; It has been two months since we last at this place said Zero". "I know Zero said Night". "Night; I'm going to visit Star's and Rai's graves said Zero". "Okay Zero; I wait right here for you said Night". "Okay Night said Zero".

Zero goes the graves of Star and Rai.

"Hi Star and Rai; it has been two months since visited you girls. Star; Shark, Dark, Black Doom and I really miss you. Rai; we all miss you, Shark has be looking after you guys kids. Star and Rai; I need to get going now you girls later. Ciel; I still miss you wherever you are at. I hope that you are okay said Zero".

Zero goes back to where Night is at.

"Zero; how did it go said Night". "It was good; Night said Zero". "Zero; let's going back to Yuki City said Night". "Okay Night said Zero".

Meanwhile at Sonic's and Amy's House.

"Hey Mom; I can go to GameStop to buy some games said Shiro". "Sure you Shiro said Amy". "Thanks Mom said Shiro". "You are welcome Shiro said Amy". "Hey Shiro; I come with you said Sonic". "Sure you can Dad said Shiro". "Thank you Shiro said Soinc". "You are welcome Dad said Shiro". "Shiro and Sonic; have fun you two said Amy". "Okay said Shiro and Sonic".

Meanwhile at Shark's House.

"Yuto; you can't beat me at Nana Kart said Alisha". "Not if I can beat you first Alisha said Yuto". "Go Yuto said Shion". "Go Alisha said Shark". "Aw man I lost said Alisha". "Alisha; you try your best said Yuto". "Thanks Yuto said Alisha". "You are welcome said Yuto". "Dad; let's some Nana Kart said Shion". "Okay Shion said Shark".

Meanwhile back at Luna's and Dark's House.

"Hey Dark; I need to tell you something said Luna". "Luna; what do you need to tell me said Dark". "Dark; I need to tell you about my past said Luna".

Next Time on Dark Adventure 2.

"Dark; I'm Fang's sister said Luna".

"Oh my God said Dark".

Next Episode of Dark Adventure 2 is Luna's Past.

You guys in the next episode Dark Adventure.


	2. Episode 2 Luna's Past

At Luna's and Dark's House.

"Dark; I'm Fang's sister said Luna". "Oh my god. Fang is my brother in law and he is Yuto's uncle said Dark". "Dark; If Fang was alive and not evil he would have been a good to uncle to Yuto said Luna". "I know that Luna. Luna; please me tell the rest of your past said Dark". "Okay Dark. It all happened 23 years ago when I was three years old. Fang had a girlfriend named Sakura The Wolf. Fang and Sakura were a cute couple but one day Sakura died from an illness then Fang went crazy. He killed our parents in cold blood. Fang; did not kill me because he cared about me and he decided to rise me. Two years had passed and Fang had formed a group called the Black Knights. The Black Knights destroyed city and killed lots of people. One day Fang had send his best friend Snow The Wolf to one of those city with a few members of the Black Knights. Snow killed Shark's and Zero's parents. Once I found out; I was mad at Snow because he killed someone's parents. Fang told me that I need to start killing people but I told no then he threaten to kill me if I didn't start killing people. So after that I started killing people in cold blood and I enjoyed it. Two years later; I was seven years old. Fang told Snow and I; we need to destroy another city with a few members of the Black Knights. Snow killed Shark's brother. Dark; I was the one that killed your whole family said Luna". "Luna; I feel so sorry for you said Dark". "Thank you Dark said Luna". "You are welcome Luna said Dark". "Dark; I can finish telling you the rest of my past said Luna". "Sure you can Luna said Dark". "Okay Dark. Eight years later after I killed your family. I was on vacation in Okinawa for a few weeks but during my vacation; one of the members of the Black Knights told that Fang was killed by Shark. I was sad that Fang died but I was free to do whatever I wanted. I decided become a nurse because I did not want anymore people to die from life threatening injuries and other things. Two years later I moved to Yuki City. Three days after I moved into Yuki City; I was hearing screaming in the streets then Yuki City was destroyed. After Yuki City was destroyed; I woke up to see Shark using his spirit bomb attack on Seelkadoom. Six months later I was visiting Fang's grave in the Forest of Yuki then I heard a familiar voice. I recognized this voice from somewhere then he said my name. Then said his name to me and it is was my brother Fang The SnowWolf. I asked Fang how are you are alive then told me a darkhog reviced him. Fang asked me what happened to the black knight then I told him about they had disbanded after he died. Fang wanted to ask me one more thing and that was what have you be doing all of these years then I told him that I have be a nurse all of these years. After that Fang told me that he going kill Shark then he lefted. Dark; that is my past and I'm sorry for killing your family said Luna". "Luna; it is okay that you killed my family you had no choice said Dark". " Dark; thank you for that said Luna". "You are welcome Luna said Dark". "Dark; I wish that there was a way to bring Fang back to life and I don't want him to be crazy if he comes back to life said Luna". "I know Luna said Dark"."Dark; let's go a date said Luna". "Okay Luna said Dark".

Next Time on Dark Adventure 2.

"Dark; this pizza is the best in the whole city said Luna".

"I know Luna said Dark".

Next Episode of Dark Adventure 2 is A Relaxing Day.

You guys in the next episode Dark Adventure 2.


	3. Episode 3 A Relaxing Day

Dark and Luna goes a date. They go to Pizza Hut to eat some pizza.

"Luna; what kind of pizza do you want to order said Dark". "Meat lovers pizza said Luna". "Okay Luna said Dark".

30 minutes later.

"Dark; this pizza is the best in the whole city said Luna". "I know Luna said Dark". "Dark; Let's go to the movie theater said Luna". "Okay Luna said Dark".

Dark and Luna goes the movie theater.

"Dark; what movie do you want to see said Luna". "The Moonlight Star said Dark". "Okay Dark said Luna".

Two hours later

"That was a good movie said Dark". "I know Dark said Luna". "Luna; let's go home said Dark". "Okay Luna said Dark".

Meanwhile with Jude, Shadow and Black Doom at an anime store.

"Dad; I get this dragon ball super shirt said Jude". "Sure you can Jude said Shadow". "Thank you Dad said Jude". "You are welcome Jude said Shadow". "Shadow; look what I found said Black Doom". "What did you find father said Shadow". "Shadow; I found tales of zestiria the x season 1 and 2 complete box set said Black Doom". "Awesome said Shadow". "Dad and grandfather; can buy this stuff and go home to watch tales of zestiria the x said Jude". "Yes Jude said Black Doom and Shadow". "Thank you dad and grandfather said Jude". "You are welcome Jude said Black Doom and Shadow".

Meanwhile with Zero and Night on outskirts of Yuki City.

"Zero; do you want a girlfriend said Night". "No Night said Zero". "Why not Zero said Night". "Night; the reason why I do not want a girlfriend is because I not do want to lose a girlfriend to an illness said Zero". "Okay Zero said Night". "Night! said Zero". "What is it Zero said Night". "There is unconscious girl over there said Zero". "Zero; she is not breathing said Night". "Night; Let's take her to a hospital said Zero". "Okay Zero said Night".

Next time on Dark Adventure 2.

"Hey girl; what is your name said Zero".

"My name is Ciel said Ciel".

"Ciel! said Zero".

"It has been a long time Zero said Ciel."

Next Episode of Dark Adventure 2 is called The Return of an Old Friend.

You guys in the next episode of Dark Adventure 2.


	4. Episode 4 The Return of an Old Friend

Two hours after Night and Zero find an unconscious girl on the outskirts of Yuki City. They took her to a hospital because she was not breathing.

"Luna; is the girl okay said Zero". "Yes Zero said Luna". "That's good to know said Zero". "Hey Zero where do you find this girl said Dark". "On the outskirts of Yuki City; Dark said Zero". "Okay Zero said Dark". "You guys! The girl waking up said Luna".

After the girl woke up.

"Where I'm said the unknown girl". "You are at the hospital said Luna". "Okay said the unknown girl". "Hey girl; what is your name said Zero". "My name is Ciel said Ciel"."Ciel! said Zero". "It has been a long time Zero said Ciel." "Ciel; how is Prairie said Zero". "Prairie is my sister said Ciel". "Ciel; I missed you a lot said Zero". "Me too Zero said Ciel". "Ciel did X told you what happened to me said Zero". "Yes he did Zero said Ciel". "Ciel; how did you get to this world said Zero". "Someone kidnapped me from our world said Ciel". "Ciel; who kidnapped you said Zero". "Ice The Icehog said Ciel". "Ciel; why he did kidnapped you and why he did turned turn you into a hedgehog said Zero". "It is because so I can fight you Zero said Ciel". "Ciel; do you want to fight me said Zero". "No Zero said Ciel". "That's good to know Ciel Zero". "Zero; I need to tell you something important said Ciel". "Ciel; what is this important thing that you need to tell me said Zero". "Zero; Ice revived the four guardians and Copy X and he turned them into hedgehogs said Ciel". "Ciel; how long ago did Ice revived them back said Zero". "Two years ago Zero said Ciel". "Ciel; how long ago did Ice being you to this world said Zero". "Three years ago Zero said Ciel". "Ciel; why were you unconscious on the outskirts of Yuki City said Zero". "Zero; the reason why I was unconscious on the outskirts of Yuki City is because I ran away from Ice's Base and he sended the four guardians and Copy X after me. They attacked me then I was kick unconscious said Ciel". "Ciel; why did you run away from Ice's Base said Zero". "Zero; the reason why I ran away from Ice's Base is because I not want to help him with his evil plans anymore and I wanted to see you again Zero said Ciel". "Oh Ciel said Zero". "Zero; I love you said Ciel". "Ciel; I love you too said Zero". "Ciel; can I give you a kiss said Zero". "Sure you can Zero said Ciel".

After Ciel and Zero kissed each other.

"Ciel; I tell you my name said Dark". "Sure you can said Ciel". "Ciel; My name is Dark The SnowWolf said Dark". "Nice to me you Dark said Ciel". "You too Ciel said Dark". "Hi there Ciel said Night". "Who are you said Ciel". "I Am Night The Hedgefox said Night". "Night; you have nice a name said Ciel". "Why thank you Ciel said Night". "You are welcome Night said Ciel". "Do you want some water said Luna". "Sure Luna said Ciel".

After Luna got Ciel some water.

"Ciel; do you where the four guardians and Copy X are right now said Dark". "No Dark but I think that they went back to Ice's Base said Ciel". "Ciel; when are they going to attack Yuki City said Dark". "Two days from now Dark said Ciel". "Zero and Night; you guys need to tell Shark and the others about the four guardians and Copy X said Dark". "Okay Dark said Night and Zero". "Luna; go take Yuto, Jude, Shion, Ibuki, Aichi, Alisha, and Shiro to Sonic and Amy's house then back to help us fight the four guardians and Copy X said Dark". "Okay Dark said Luna". "Everyone let's get moving said Dark". "Okay Dark said Night, Zero and Luna".

Next Time on Dark Adventure 2.

"Long time no see said Copy X".

"Copy X; I'm going to fight you said Zero".

"I do not I think so Zero said Copy X".

"What do you mean by that Copy X said Zero".

"You will see Zero said Copy X".

Next Episode of Dark Adventure 2 is called Zero's Old Enemies Returns!

See you guys in the next episode of Dark Adventure 2.


	5. Episode 5 Zero's Old Enemies Returns!

Meanwhile with four guardians, Copy X and Ice.

"Master Ice said the four guardians and Copy X". "Copy X, Harpuia, Fefnir, Phantom and Leviathan; good job for chasing Ciel to Yuki City said Ice". "You are welcome Master Ice said the four guardians and Copy X". Copy X, Harpuia, Fefnir, Phantom and Leviathan; I want you guys to kill Zero and his friends said Ice". "Okay Master Ice said the four guardians and Copy X.

Back with Dark and the others.

"Luna; who is taking care of Ciel said Zero". "One of my friends Zero said Luna". "That's good to know said Zero". "Long time no see Zero said an unknown voice". "Copy X! said Zero". "Zero; how long have you been in this world said Copy X". "Ten years Copy X said Zero". "Zero; do you like your hedgehog form said Copy X". "Yes Copy X said Zero". "Copy X; what is the names of your four guardians said Shark". "Shark; the names of my four guardians are Harpuia The Windhog, Fefnir The Firehog, Phantom The Shadowhog and Leviathan The Waterhog said Copy X". "Copy X; I'm going to fight you said Zero". "I do not I think so Zero said Copy X". "What do you mean by that Copy X said Zero". "You will see Zero. Chaos Control! said Copy X".

Somewhere unknown with Black Doom and Luna.

"Black Doom; where are we said Luna" "I do not know Luna said Black Doom". "You guys in my base said Leviathan". "Leviathan! Tell me where Dark is at said Luna". Luna; I will tell you where Dark is at if you and Black Doom can defeat me in a fight said Leviathan". "Okay Leviathan said Luna".

Next Time on Dark Adventure 2.

Leviathan what are your elemental powers said Luna".

Water and Ice; Luna said Leviathan".

Next Episode of Dark Adventure 2 is called Luna and Black Doom vs Leviathan.

See you guys in the next episode of Dark Adventure 2.


	6. Ep 6 Luna and Black Doom Vs Leviathan

At Leviathan's Base.

"Leviathan; what are your elemental powers said Luna".

"Water and Ice; Luna said Leviathan". "Leviathan; how old are you said Black Doom". "I do not remember Black Doom said Leviathan". "Leviathan let's start our fight said Luna". "Okay Luna said Leviathan".

The battle against Leviathan begins.

"Ice Spear Attack! said Leviathan". "Chaos Spear! said Black Doom". "Lighting Spear Attack! said Luna".

After the attacks.

"Luna; you are a good fighter said Black Doom". "Thanks Black Doom said Luna". "You are welcome Luna". "You guys! Let's get back to our fight said Leviathan". "Okay Leviathan said Luna and Black Doom".

The fighting starts again.

"Water Bubble Blast! said Leviathan". "Chaos Blast! said Black Doom".

"Lighting Burst! said Luna".

After the attacks again.

"Luna; let's transform into our fase one forms said Black Doom". "Okay Black Doom said Luna".

After Luna and Black Doom transformed into their fase one forms.

"So this is what a fase one form looks like said Leviathan". "Leviathan; we will defeat you. Isn't that right Black Doom said Luna". "Yeah Luna said Black Doom". "Let's if you guys can defeat me said Leviathan".

The fighting starts yet again.

"Icey Water Cannon said Leviathan. "Chaos Arrow said Black Doom". "Lighting Fireworks! Said Luna".

After the attacks yet again.

"Luna and Black Doom; I'm going to transform into my ultimate form said Leviathan". "Leviathan; what is your ultimate form said Black Doom". "You will see you Black Doom said Leviathan".

After Leviathan transformed to into her ultimate form.

"Leviathan; what is the name of your ultimate form said Luna". "Luna; the name of my ultimate form is called half water dragon said Leviathan". "Luna; let's transform into our two fase forms said Black Doom". "Okay Black Doom said Luna".

After Black Doom and Luna transformed into their fase two forms.

"Luna and Black Doom; let's start our final fight said Leviathan". "Okay Leviathan said Luna and Black Doom".

The final battle against Leviathan begins.

"Ultimate Water Dragon Spear! said Leviathan". "Chaos Lance! said Black Doom". "Super Kamehameha! said Luna". "Noooo! said Leviathan".

After Black Doom and Luna killed Leviathan.

"Leviathan is dead said Black Doom". "Black Doom; let's destroy Leviathan's base said Luna". "Okay Luna said Black Doom".

After Luna and Black Doom destroyed Leviathan's base.

"Luna; can I ask you something said Black Doom". "Sure you can Black Doom". "Luna; who taught you to fight said Black Doom". "My brother Black Doom". "Luna; what is your brother's name said Black Doom". "Black Doom; my brother's name is Fang The SnowWolf said Luna". "Luna; can you tell me about your childhood said Black Doom". "Sure I can Black Doom said Luna".

After Luna told Black Doom about her childhood.

"Luna; thank you for telling me about your past said Black Doom". "You are welcome Black Doom said Luna". "Luna; let's go find the others said Black Doom". "Okay Black Doom said Luna".

Next Time on Dark Adventure 2.

"Long time no see my brothers said Evil Darkness".

"Evil Darkness! said Light and Darkness".

Next Episode of Dark Adventure 2 is called Light and Darkness vs Fefnir.

See you guys in the next episode of Dark Adventure 2.


	7. Episode 7 Light and Darkness Vs Fefnir

At Fefnir's Base.

"Where are we said Light". "You guys in my base said Fefnir". "Fefnir! said Darkness and Light". "I have special orders from my master Ice to kill you guys said Fefnir". "Fefnir; how strong are you said Light". "Light; I'm stronger than my sister Leviathan said Fefnir". "Fefnir; do you want to fight us said Darkness". "Yes Darkness said Fefnir". "Darkness; let's start our fight with Fefnir said Light". "Okay Light said Darkness".

The fight against Fefnir begins.

"Fire Dragon Attack! said Darkness". "Ice Dragon Attack! said Light". "Fire Wave! said Fefnir".

After the attacks.

"Fefnir; you are a great fighter said Light". "Thanks Light said Fefnir". "You are welcome Fefnir said Light". "You guys! Let's get back to the fight said Darkness". "Okay said Light and Fefnir".

The fight starts again.

"Earth Impacted! Said Fefnir". "Super Dragon Attack! said Darkness". "Super Ice Dragon Attack! said Light".

After the attacks again.

"Fefnir; do you like a being a hedgehog said Darkness". "Yes Darkness said Fefnir". "Why Fefnir said Darkness". "Darkness; the reason why I like being a hedgehog is because it is cool said Fefnir". "Okay Fefnir said Darkness". "You guys are my greatest challenge yet said Fefnir". "Thanks Fefnir said Darkness and Light". "You guys are welcome Fefnir said Darkness and Light". "Let's get back to our fight you guys said Fefnir". "Okay Fefnir said Darkness and Light".

The fighting starts yet again.

"Meteor Storm! said Fefnir". "Hyper Dragon Attack! said Darkness". "Hyper Ice Dragon Attack! said Light".

After the attacks yet again.

"Do you guys do want to see my ultimate form said Fefnir". "Sure Fefnir said Light and Darkness". "Okay you guys; Here I go said Fefnir".

After Fefnir transformed into his ultimate form.

"Fefnir; what is the name of your ultimate form said Darkness". "Darkness; the name of my ultimate form is overdrive said Fefnir". "Fefnir; why are you so nice to us said Light". "Light; the reason why I'm so nice to you guys is because I want my friends said Fefnir". "Okay Fefnir said Darkness". "Fefnir; do you want to see our fusion form said Light". "Sure Light said Fefnir". "Fusion Ha! said Darkness and Light".

After Light and Darkness fused into their fusion form.

"Who are you said Fefnir". "My name is Darkight The Fusionhog said Darkight". "Darkight; let's fight each other said Fefnir". "Okay Fefnir said Darkight".

The fighting starts again for third time.

"Ice Fire Dragon Attack! said Darkight". "Fire Ground Break! Said Fefnir".

After 30 minutes later.

"You guys are fun to fight with said Fefnir". "Thanks Fefnir said Darkness and Light". "You guys are welcome said Fefnir". "Light; there is something wrong with my body said Darkness". "Darkness; Is there anything I can help you with said Light". "Yes Light said Darkness". "Darkness; what can I help you with said Light". "Light; I want you to get my evil side out of my body said Darkness". "Okay Darkness said Light".

After Light got Darkness evil side out of his body.

"Hi Light said Evil Darkness"."Evil Darkness; long time no see said Light". "Evil Darkness; do you want a new name said Darkness". "Yes Darkness said Evil Darkness". "Evil Darkness; your new name will be Kazuma said Darkness". "Thanks for the new name Darkness said Kazuma". "You are welcome Kazuma said Darkness". "Kazuma; do you want to live with us said Light". "Yes Light said Kazuma". "Kazuma; we consider you to be our brother now said Light and Darkness". "Thanks Light and Darkness said Kazuma". "You are welcome Kazuma said Light and Darkness". "Darkness and Light; can you guys kill me said Fefnir". "Why do you want us to kill you said Light". "Light; the reason why I want you guys to kill me is because if I went back to Ice; he would kill me said Fefnir". "Fefnir; We will not kill you said Light and Darkness". "Thanks you guys said Fefnir". "You are welcome Fefnir said Light and Darkness". "Light and Darkness; my sister Leviathan just died said Fefnir". "Fefnir; try not to cry over it said Light". "Okay Light said Fefnir". "Fefnir; what you are going to do now said Kazuma". "Kazuma; I'm going to travel around the world and find a way to revive my sister said Fefnir". "Good luck Fefnir said Light, Darkness and Kazuma". "Thanks you guys said Fefnir". "You are welcome Fefnir said Darkness, Light and Kazuma".

After Fefnir lefted.

"Darkness and Light; do you guys have any kids said Kazuma". "Yes we do Kazuma said Light and Darkness". "What are there names said Kazuma".

"Kazuma; my son's name is Ibuki The Darkhog said Darkness". "Kazuma; my son's name is Aichi The Lighthog said Light". "That means that I'm their uncle said Kazuma". "That's right Kazuma said Light and Darkness". "Light and Darkness are you guys fighting new enemies said Kazuma". "Yes we are Kazuma said Light and Darkness". "Light; what are the names your guys new enemies said Kazuma". "Kazuma; the names of our new enemies are Phantom The Shadowhog, Happuia The Windhog and Copy X The Hedgehog said Light". ""Light; are these new enemies; Zero's old enemies said Kazuma". "Yes Kazuma said Light". "Light; how did Zero's old enemies come to this world said Kazuma". "Ice bourght them to this world along Zero's girlfriend said Light". "Light! How is he out of his prison said Kazuma". "Do not I know Kazuma said Light". "Light; why is Ice evil said Kazuma". "Kazuma; he lost his sanity when he was sealed away for 500 years said Light". "Light; I want to bring back Ice to his senses said Kazuma". "Kazuma; why do you want to bring Ice back to his senses said Light". "Light; the reason why I want to bring Ice back to his senses is because he is my friend said Kazuma". "Kazuma; we will help you. Isn't that right Darkness said Light". "Yeah Light said Darkness". "Thanks you guys said Kazuma". "You are welcome Kazuma said Light and Darkness". "Light and Darkness; let's go find Dark and the others said Kazuma". "Okay Kazuma said Light and Darkness".

Next time on Dark Adventure 2.

"Phantom; you are a ninja said Sonic".

"Yes Sonic said Phantom".

"So cool! said Sonic".

Next Episode of Dark Adventure 2 is called Sonic and Shadow vs Phantom.

See you guys in the next episode of Dark Adventure 2.


	8. Episode 8 Sonic and Shadow Vs Phantom

At Phantom's Base.

"What is this place said Sonic and Shadow". "You guys are in my base said Phantom". "Phantom! said Sonic and Shadow". "Sonic and Shadow The Hedgehog's; I will kill you guys said Phantom". "Phantom; can i ask you a question said Sonic". "Sure; you can Sonic but make it quick said Phantom". "Phantom; you are a ninja said Sonic" "Yes Sonic said Phantom". "That's so cool! said Sonic". "Sonic and Shadow; let's start our fight said Phantom". "Okay said Shadow and Sonic".

The battle against Phantom begins.

"Dark Lighting! said Phantom". "Sonic Wind! said Sonic". "Chaos Spear! said Shadow".

After the attacks.

"Phantom; have you been to our world before said Sonic". "Yes Sonic said Phantom". "How long ago Phantom said Sonic". "11 years ago said Phantom". "Phantom ; how did you come to our world 11 years ago said Sonic". "Sonic; I came to your world 11 years ago by going thru a portal said Phantom". "Phantom; did you fight Zero said Shadow". "Yes Shadow said Phantom". "Phantom; are you a villain said Sonic". "No Sonic said Phantom". "You are a anti hero Phantom said Sonic". "Yes Sonic said Phantom". "Phantom; why are you with Ice said Shadow". "Shadow; the reason why I'm with Ice is because he brought me back to life and he gave me a new body said Phantom". "Phantom; start let's our fight again said Sonic and Shadow". "Okay Sonic and Shadow said Phantom".

The fighting begins again.

"Light Blast! said Phantom". "Wind Blast! said Sonic" "Chaos Blast! said Shadow".

After the attacks.

"Phantom; you are tired of us said Sonic". "No Sonic said Phantom". "Okay Phantom said Sonic". "Sonic; let's start our fight against Phantom yet again said Shadow". "Okay Shadow said Sonic".

The fighting starts begins yet again.

"Dark Kunai Attack! said Phantom". "Light Speed Dash! said Sonic". "Chaos Arrow! said Shadow".

After the fighting yet again.

"Sonic; let's transform into our fase four forms said Shadow". "Okay Shadow said Sonic".

After Sonic and Shadow transformed into their fase four forms.

"Sonic and Shadow; how strong is your guys fase four forms said Phantom". "Very strong Phantom sad Sonic and Shadow". "Shadow and Sonic; I'm going to transform into my fase four form said Phantom".

After Phantom transformed into his fase four form.

"Phantom; let's our final fight said Shadow and Sonic". "Okay Sonic and Shadow said Phantom".

The final battle against Phantom begins.

"Dark Light Wave Attacks said Phantom". "Chaos Kamehameha! said Sonic and Shadow".

After the final attacks.

"I lost said Phantom". "Phantom; do you want to join our side said Shadow". "Yes Shadow said Phantom". "That's good to know said Shadow". "Phantom; do you want to live with us in Yuuki City and we will buy your own apartment said Sonic". "Yes Sonic said Phantom". "Okay Phantom said Sonic". "Phantom and Sonic; let's go find Dark and the other's said Shadow". "Okay Shadow said Sonic and Phantom".

Next Time on Dark Adventure 2.

"Harpuia; do you want to work with Ice said Zero".

"No Zero said Happuia".

"Why not Happuia said Zero".

"Zero; the reason why I will not work with Ice is because he is corrupted with power said Happuia".

Next Episode of Dark Adventure 2 is called Zero and Night vs Happuia.

See you guys in the next episode of Dark Adventure 2.


	9. Episode 9 Zero and Night vs Harpuia

At Happuia's Base.

"Where are we said Night and Zero". "You guys at my base said Happuia". "Harpuia! said Zero and Night". "Long time no see Zero said Happuia". "Same to you said Zero". "Hey hedgefox what is your name said Harpuia".

"My name is Night The Hedgefox said Night." "Harpuia; do you want to work with Ice said Zero". "No Zero said Happuia". "Why not Happuia said Zero". "Zero; the reason why I will not work with Ice is because he is corrupted with power. Zero and Night; let's start our fight said Happuia". "Okay Harpuia said Zero and Harpuia".

The battle against Harpuia begins.

"Double Wind Slash! said Harpuia". "Z Saber Slash said Zero". "Light Blast! said Night".

After the attacks.

"Harpuia; how old are you said Night". "I don't remember Night said Harpuia". "Okay Harpuia said Night". "Harpuia; do you want to join our side said Zero". "No Zero said Harpuia". "Why not Harpuia said Zero". "Zero; the reason why I will not join your is because I must kill you said Harpuia". "Why do you how to kill me said Zero". "Zero; the reason why I must kill you is because Copy X told me to said Harpuia". "Harpuia; let's our fight again said Zero". "Okay Zero said Harpuia".

The fighting begins again.

"Lighting Blast said Harpuia". "Super Z Saber Slash said Zero". "Dark X Blast! said Night".

After the attacks again.

"Night and Zero; I have a fase four form said Harpuia". "But how! said Night and Zero". "I got my fase four form by training with Ice said Harpuia". "Harpuia; were the first one that got revive by Ice and turned into a hedgehog said Zero". "Yes Zero said Harpuia". "Harpuia; How long were you training with Ice said Night". "One year Night said Harpuia". "Harpuia; let's continue our fight said Night". "Okay Night said Harpuia".

The fighting starts begins yet again.

"Wind Lighting Slash! said Harpuia". "ZX Saber Slash said Zero". "Hyper Water Blast! said Night".

After the fighting yet again.

"Zero and Night; I'm going to transform into my fase four form now said Harpuia".

After Harpuia transformed into his four fase form.

"Zero; I'am going to transform into my fase two form and you will transform into your fase four form said Night". "Okay Night said Zero".

After Night transformed into his fase two form and Zero transforms into his fase four form.

"Night and Zero; let's start our final battle said Harpuia".

"Okay Harpuia said Zero and Night".

The final battle against Harpuia begins.

"Wind Earth Slash! said Harpuia". "Ice Z Saber Blast! said Night and Zero".

After the final attacks.

"I lost to the likes of you Zero and Night said Harpuia". "Harpuia; do you want to join our side and do you want to be our friend as well said Zero and Night". "Yes; Night and Zero said Harpuia". "That's good to know said Zero and Night". "Night and Zero; Can I live you guys in Yuki City said Harpuia". "Sure you can Harpuia". "Sure you can Harpuia said Zero and Night".

"Thank you guys said Harpuia". "You are welcome Harpuia said Zero and Night". "Night and Zero; let's go find Copy X said Harpuia". "Okay Zero said Night and Zero".

Next Time on Dark Adventure 2.

"Copy X; do you want to fight Shark and I said Dark".

"Yes Dark said Copy X".

"Copy X; let's start our fight said Shark and Dark".

"Okay Shark and Dark said Copy X".

Next Episode of Dark Adventure 2 is called Shark and Dark vs Copy X.


	10. Episode 10 Shark and Dark vs Copy X

At Copy's X Base.

"Where are we Dark said Shark" "I don't know Shark said Dark". "Dark and Shark; you guys are at my base said Copy X". "Copy X! said Shark and Dark". "Shark and Dark; Master Ice wants you guys dead said Copy X". "Why Copy X said Shark". "The reason why Ice wants you guys dead is because he wants to conquer this universe said Copy X". "Okay Copy X! said Shark"."Shark and Dark; I will kill you guys said Copy X". "Copy X! We not allow you to kill us said Shark and Dark". "Shark and Dark; let's start our fight! said Copy X". "Okay Copy X! said Shark and Dark".

The fight against Copy X.

"Final Flash! said Shark". "Kamehameha! said Dark". "Omnislash! said Copy X".

After the attacks.

"Copy X; why do call Ice master said Dark". "Dark; the reason why I call Ice master is because my master revived, turned me into a hedgehog, I trained with him and I respect him said Copy X". "Dark; let's transform into our fase four forms said Shark". "Okay Shark said Dark".

After Shark and Dark transformed into their fase four forms.

"So this what a fase four form looks like said Copy X". "Copy X; let's start our fight again said Shark and Dark". "Okay you guys said Copy X".

The fighting starts again.

"Final Flash times x10 said Dark". "Super Kamehameha said Shark". "Supreme Omnislash! said Copy X".

After the attacks again.

"Copy X; why did Ice turn you into a hedgehog said Shark". "Shark; the reason why Ice turn you into me into hedgehog is because my old form was weaker said Copy X". "Copy X; who is your favorite video game character said Dark". "Dark; my favorite video game character is Sephiroth. Who is your favorite video game character Dark". "Copy X; my favorite video game character is Yuri Lowell said Dark". "Dark and Shark; I'm going transform into ultimate form now said Copy X". "

After Copy X transformed his ultimate form.

"Copy X; What is the name of your ultimate form said Shark". "Shark; the name of my ultimate form is called Saikou said Copy X". "Copy X; let's start our fight yet again said Dark and Shark". "Okay Shark and Sonic said Copy X".

Next Time on Dark Adventure 2.

"Who are you said Copy X".

"I'm the fusion of Dark and Shark. My name is Shdark The SnowWolf said Shdark".

"Shdark; you will be worthy opponent said Copy X".

"You too Copy X said Shdark".

Next Episode of Dark Adventure 2 is called Shdark's New Transformation?


	11. Episode 11 Shdark's New Transformation?

Shark and Dark are fighting against Copy X.

"Big Bang Attack! said Dark". "Dragon Fist! said Shark". "Genocide Breaker! said Copy X".

After the attacks.

"Copy X; Who created you said Dark". "Ciel said Copy X". "How old was Ciel when she created you said Dark". "Ciel was nine years old when she created me said Copy X". "Oh Gosh said Dark". "Dark; let's transform into our super blue forms said Shark". "Okay Shark said Dark".

After Shark and Dark transformed into their super blue forms.

"Shark and Dark; Is your guys super blue forms; your guys strongest forms? said Copy X". "Yes Copy X said Shark and Dark". " Dark and Shark; let's our fight again said Copy X". "Okay Copy X said Dark and Shark".

The fighting starts again.

"Super Galick Blaster! said Dark". "Hyper Kamehameha! said Shark". "Beam Sword Slash! said Copy X".

After the attacks again.

"Shark; let's fuse said Dark". "Okay Shark said Dark". "Fusion Ha! Said Shark and Dark".

After Dark and Shark fused.

"Who are you said Copy X". "I'm the fusion of Dark and Shark. My name is Shdark The SnowWolf said Shdark". "Shdark; you will be worthy opponent said Copy X". "You too Copy X said Shdark". "Shdark; how long will you stay fused said Copy X". "Thirty minutes; Copy X said Shdark". "Shdark; how old is your fusion form said Copy X". "Nine years old Copy X said Shdark". "Shdark; let's start our fight said Copy X". "Okay Copy X said Shdark".

Shdark and Copy X started fighting each other.

"Spirit Sword! said Shdark". "Ultimate Blast! said Copy X".

After the attacks.

"Copy X; Is that the best you got said Shdark". "How dare you mock me Shdark. I'm going to transform to my ultra form said Copy X".

After Copy X transformed into his ultra form.

"Copy X; what is the name of your ultra form said Shdark". "Shdark; the name of my ultra form is called Urutora said Copy X". "Wow that is a lame name said Shdark". "Shdark; you will pay for calling my ultra form a lame name said Copy X". "Oh look I'm so stupid; Master Ice you are so cool said Shdark". "How dare you mock me and master Ice! said Copy X". "Hahahahahaha said Shdark". "Shdark; I will kill you for that said Copy X". "Copy X; let's our fight again said Shdark". "Okay Shdark said Copy X".

Next Time on Dark Adventure 2.

"Hey Copy X; you can't caught me said Shdark".

"Shdark; come back here right now said Copy X".

The Final Episode of Dark Adventure 2 is called Good-Bye Forever Copy X!


	12. Final Episode Good-Bye Forever Copy X!

Shdark and Copy X are fighting against each other.

"Spirit Cannon! said Shdark". "Dragon Drive! said Copy X".

After the attacks. Shdark and Copy X destroyed the base.

"Hey Copy X; you can't caught me said Shdark". "Shdark; come back here right now said Copy X".

Outside of Copy X's Base.

"Copy X; you are too slow said Shdark". "Shdark! Zen Slash said Copy X".

"Kamehameha! said Shdark".

After the groose chase.

"We will stop here Copy X said Shdark". "Okay Shdark said Copy X".

"Copy X; was that groose chase fun said Shdark". "No Shdark said Copy X". "You're no fun said Shdark". "Shdark; I know that said Copy X". "Copy X; what was your most funniest moment back on your world said Shdark".

"When Ciel pulled a prank on me said Copy X". "Copy X; what was the prank that Ciel pulled on you said Shdark". "The prank was that she pulled is that she put a banana peel in the middle of the hallway and I slipped on and I slipped on some water and than I landed on the floor with a pie in my face. I was mad at her for that but I didn't punish her said Copy X". "That was so funny said Shdark". "Shdark; what was your most funniest moment said Copy X". "Copy X; My most funniest moment was when fused accidentally at baseball game. Everyone was chasing me around said Shdark". "Now that was funny said Copy X". "I know right said Shdark".

"Shdark; let's our final fight said Copy X". "Okay Copy X said Shdark".

The final fight against Copy X begins.

"Bang Beam! said Shdark". "Dark Impact! said Copy X". "Double Galick Cannon! said Shdark". "Photo Blast! said Copy X". "Super Galick Gun! said Shdark". "Demonic Rush! said Copy X". "Dragon Fist! said Shdark". "Psychic Whip! said Copy X". "Final Kamehameha! said Shdark". "Shdark; you were a fun opponent. Please stop Ice from conquering the universe said Copy X". "Will I Copy X said Shdark".

After Copy X was defeated by Shdark The SnowWolf. Shdark diffusions.

"Man that was fun right isn't right Dark said Shark". "Yeah Shark said Dark". "Dark and Shark; are you guys okay! said Luna, Sonic, Shadow, Night, Zero, Light, Darkness, Kazuma, Phantom, Harpuia and Black Doom". "Yes we are said Shark and Dark". "Dark and Shark; did you guys kill Copy X said Zero". "Yes we did Zero said Shark and Dark". "That's good to know said Zero". "Hey Light; why does that darkhog over there look like Darkness said Shark". "Shark; That's Darkness evil self but he is not evil anymore said Light". "How did he come out of Darkness body said Shark". "Darkness wanted me to get his evil side out of his body said Light". "Light; Does evil Darkness have a new name? said Shark". "Yes does Shark said Light". "Light; his new name said Shark". "Shark; his new name is Kazuma said Light". "Okay Light said Shark". "Phantom and Harpuia are you guys on our side now said Dark". "Yes we are Dark said Phantom and Harpuia". "That's good to know said Dark". "Let's go guys said Shark". "Okay Shark said Dark, Luna, Sonic, Shadow, Night, Zero, Light, Darkness, Kazuma, Phantom, Harpuia and Black Doom".

Meanwhile with Ice.

"Copy X and four guardians have failed me. My next plan that I will tell Dark and the his friends about my past. Hahahahahaha! said Ice".

To be Continued in Dark Adventure OVA 3: The Lighthogs and The Evil Darkhogs War.


End file.
